Portable electronic devices, including, for example, computers, notebook computers, laptops, tablet devices, cellular telephones, smart phones, have become ubiquitous in today's world and are used extensively by the users in their day to day life. The physical power button of such device may get damaged over time due to such extensive use, and the user may be no longer able to power ON the device with the use of physical power button, thereby rendering the device useless or otherwise causing inconvenience to the user. Since the entire device is shut down during power OFF, it may not be possible to use the device's software to power ON the device. Additionally, the device manufacturers are exploring options to make the devices thinner by doing away with any unnecessary connectors and switches.